


Wasted

by lovely_peach



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, One Shot, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_peach/pseuds/lovely_peach
Summary: An inspector, an enforcer, and a bottle of liquor. The possibilities are endless.





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> (takes place dead at the beginning of season 2, slight plot alteration where Ko hasn't gone MIA yet)
> 
> Hi again! for sentimental reasons, I wanted to wait until the month of April to post this but I don't think I can wait that long + i'd prob end up doubting it all by then so here it is now! 
> 
> I absolutely adore Kogami and Akane as a ship and although some hints of it were scattered throughout the anime, it wasn't nearly enough to satisfy my burning urge to see these two be cute fml. also gino is in here, but he doesn't show up until later bc I wanted this to be allll about Kogane heh. I mentioned that this had a teensy plot alteration because Kogami is technically already gone when Akane turns 21, that dog u_u

how can you say you meant anything different

to anyone standin' alone on the street with a cigarette

on the first night we met

* * *

**²¹¹³ ⁰⁴ ⁰¹**

**⁹ ⁰⁸ ᵖᵐ**

Enforcer and Inspector sat opposite of each other on either side of the transparent, glass table. Between them sat a singular unopened bottle of tequila, the endeavor to revel in its spirituous proportions daunting in their peripheral vision as they stared at one another's face.

Waiting to surrender to the twenty-five ounces of intoxicants that lingered in front of them.

"Are you going to open it or should I?" A rugged voice emitted from the figure in front of her, ashen eyes narrowing in her direction.

The brunette humphed a sly gesture, pursing her lips just enough to make him lick his own.

"Just figured you'd want to do the honors, y'know," broad, toned shoulders flexed beneath dark cotton, "since it's your twenty-first and all."

At this, she thought.

"You do have a point, I guess."

Without another second of hesitation, Akane’s thin fingers reached out to grasp the bottle of alcohol. The glass felt unfamiliarly cold beneath them as she brought her other hand up to pick at the paper label around the top of the cap. Once it was halfway torn, she slipped it off with ease, her hand twisting eagerly around the top exterior of the bottle until she heard the seal give way to reveal the smooth liquid beneath. She'd smelled many alcohols before but this one was incredibly strong, she observed silently.

She gently set it back down, sitting back to look up at the man who she realized was no longer in front of her. Shortly thereafter, his presence returned with two shot glasses, sealing their fate.

He set them on the table beside the opened bottle, letting a few more moments of silence pass before he speaks, a breathy chuckle exhaling from his perfect lips.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

The question strikes her as mischevious, provoking her to indulge in a side of herself she'd never really explored.

But she remains casual, collected.

"Nothing, I guess."

Her hand reaches forward again to take hold of the bottle once more, pouring a generous amount of the golden liquor into each hollow of glass, nearly to the top.

As she's finishing, her lips suddenly divide, revealing her lack of certainty.

"Should we be doing this?"

It's perfectly honest, the elephant in the room.

He says nothing, outstretching his hand to curl his index finger around the overflowing brim as his eyes dart to hers in an almost alluring manner, smirking in her direction.

But he knows that she's not like him. She's more abiding, obedient to what really matters. And it is not him.

Be that as it may, there's still some part of him that has to dig a little deeper.

"I'm guessing that means no." She admits, watching him quickly tip the glass back, his throat twitching as he gulped its contents. Only once he'd slammed the empty shot glass down did a quiet groan arise from inside of his chest, eyes shutting as he threw his head back for a brief moment while his face twisted into an unusually erotic expression. At this, her eyes shot away from him, and she rubbed her temples before picking up her own glass, still full.

Without hesitation, she threw the shot back in a similar fashion of her colleague, doing her best not to taste its tingle in her throat that made her want to gag when it touched her tongue. As she set the glass back down, she sighed harshly, as if to expel the taste from her mouth. Once composed, her eyes glanced to look over at the grinning face of her male counterpart, who was notably impressed with the way she'd handled herself.

"Nicely done, inspector." He praised her, reaching for the bottle to pour a second one for both of them.

"Thanks, it's my first time." She reciprocated with a witty remark, insinuating that she'd taken it better than he had despite the years he had on her. He breathed softly out through his nose as one corner of his mouth twitched up into a half coy smile.

"Another one?" He slid the glass over to her without moving anything except his finger, picking up his own and raising it as if to toast her.

"Just one more. We have jobs, you know." She reminded him judiciously, following up his gesture as she irritatingly clinked her glass into his. They both downed their second shots, setting their glasses down at virtually the same time, eyes connecting in the afterburn of the alcohol making its way down their throats.

"We'll be fine."

It was a brief moment of reassurance, impermanent as later would prove.

**¹⁰ ⁴⁷ ᵖᵐ**

"Come on, you're being ridiculous!" a usually soft-spoken, gentle voice had now become shrill with debauched self-confidence as Akane sang at her subordinate, "I'm fine-e-e-e,"

As the night had worn on, the golden beverage inside of the bottle had run dryer and dryer until there was practically nothing left except for a few swallows, to which the enforcer had taken and finished off quickly in an effort to keep the woman from trying to down any more. He stood in the kitchen with his back away from her, and only when she turned around to find out where he’d gone off to did she understand his motives.

“Hey, I wasn’t finished with that-“ picking herself up off of the couch in an effort to steal it back from him, she began to trek quickly, swayingly, over to where he stood. Unaware of the way that the small step descended down into the perimeter, she felt herself stumble forward in a natural motion to trip, a small hand extending out to grab onto whatever she could reach to balance herself. The man of tall stature was less grounded in his drunken state, staggering back when he felt her fingers bunch in the fabric of his shirt.

Unexpectedly, she felt his backside collide with her face as the pressure of his muscular body pressed back onto her, bringing both of them down onto the cold tile in one muddled heap. She paid no mind to the way she had somehow managed to collapse on top of him, relishing in the feeling of the warmth his body heat provided, hardly aware of what she was doing in the blur of her fall.

"Drunk you is a lot heavier." He comments without warning, and she scrambles up at the breathy, deep sound of his voice resonating in her ear.

**¹¹ ⁵⁶ ᵖᵐ**

Both of them are now laying on opposite ends of the two couches, facing each other diagonally.

The inspector's knees are hooked informally over the back of the couch as she lays upside down, her neck draped over the cushion. The two had spent the past hour and nine minutes engaging each other in perceptive talking points about cases and past crimes, keeping as much sophistication as their intoxicated states allowed them to.

"So do- you remember when I first joined Division One?" Her speech staggered as she hiccuped in between her words, changing the subject while blinking slowly at the man in front of her.

"Of course. You paralyzed me with a Dominator on our first mission," he reminded her gravelly, smiling with his eyes. He may have been better at handling himself but she knew he was just as inebriated as she was.

"Still not over that, I see," she jested him, rolling purely over onto her side, dark brown orbs wide with unsuppressed goodwill.

Brazen, pale eyes unintentionally flick to the curves of her hips and thighs beneath her pencil skirt as she moves, and he graciously thanks the universe that she hadn’t noticed the split-second motion. Pulling his wandering eyes away from her, he retrieved a lighter and a single cigarette from the carton he'd brought up out of his pocket to distract himself from her physique, sparking it to life as the gas ignited the flame.

"I just think it's funny," he commented gently, teasingly almost as a thick breath of smoke exhales softly from between his beautiful lips. Her hair was slightly tousled, bare legs exposed as she'd long before ditched her pantyhose in a wobbly, befuddled manner, complaining that they were making her hot. Her once-taut blazer was now carelessly undone, along with a few of her top buttons, exposing part of her alabaster chest just above where her cleavage trailed down into the rest of the fabric. He hadn't cared to notice the way he'd been scrutinizing her in her intoxicated state, the wisps of smoke from the cigarette seeming to frame her perfectly, making her appear almost angel-like in an oddly enticing way.

"Oh!" a sudden yelp from her lips evoke a startled blink of surprise from his eyes as he quickly comes to, averting his gaze to her face, which was now open-mouthed as she checked the time on her watch. "It's so- late, I thought you said- we'd be fine," beginning to stand, she spoke clumsily as she started to quickly groom herself, adjusting her skirt and jacket. Spinning around nonchalantly, she intended to locate her discarded pantyhose, bumping her knee rather loudly against the arm of the couch instead as she teetered slightly, trying not to lose her footing again while her face grimaced in pain.

She looks over at her counterpart, his attractively strong facial expression instantaneously cracking into a grin as a bout of throaty laughter erupted from his mouth. "What are you even doing?"

The question came as a light-hearted insult, and she cannot fathom what comes over her next to be anything other than the result of being violently hammered, but it is still euphoric and it makes her ecstatic with emotion as she gazes at the rare sight before her.

He is usually so solid, so collected and calm, she thought, and seeing him like this tugged at an unfeigned, painful desire to see him this carefree all the time.

**²¹¹³ ⁰⁴ ⁰²**  
**¹² ¹⁵ ᵃᵐ**

"Come on, I need you to- get up..." she starts over towards him, stopping short in frustration to outstretch both arms as she took hold of one of the enforcer's hands without warning, straining to pull him up off of the couch. But he remained as hard as a brick, his body weight unyielding despite her heaving. He furrows his brows at her action, tensing as his lips utter a slight "ah" of protest. This only prompts her to yank harder, gritting her teeth as she tries desperately to make him move. "Come...on...Mister- Kogami,"

"Too drunk." he hums with a content smirk, closing his eyes while his head of messy pitch-dark strands lolled back against the top of the couch.

"Get...up..." The petite woman is resolute, shifting her position to try yanking him in a new direction, placing both of her arms at her back as if she were lugging a sack. From behind her, she hears a quiet huff of laughter and suddenly, the tightness of his body is released and he goes slack, letting the small woman fall unexpectedly back into his lap.

"Ah!" She gasps, bracing herself to plummet to the floor, dazed when her bottom connects with something indisputably human. A strong hand marked faintly by a few veins gripped loosely around her waist as if he'd tried to steady her but failed. Her blasted mind may have been telling her to get up, roll away, do anything other than remain seated, but the rush of blood she felt in her face and the slight tinge of rose starting to beam in her cheeks convinced her that she didn't really want to do any of those things.

"I can't, you're sitting on me." He says wittily, so close to her she can smell the tequila and cigarettes coming from his clothes, his scent engulfing her senses. The way she'd landed on his body left one side of her skirt to raise just above her mid-thigh, exposing even more of her skin to grind up against him.

Is this how he flirts, her mind wondered. How salacious.

His voice in her ear gives her chills and she tries to keep herself from shuddering against him, delicately sliding her hand down to rest on top of his that was undeniably producing a muted pool of heat in the pit of her stomach.

"You did that on purpose." She accuses him dryly, the words low as she let them fall from her intoxicated lips. Lazily, she turned her head just enough for her glare to let him know she would get him back. Willing herself not to cast even just a mere glance at his lips proved inevitable. His expression was steady and intent, those silvery, piercing eyes testing every ounce of her rationality. The silence between them unmasked every bit of sexual tension in the air. Like clockwork, unseen, venereal energy burning hotly at her core blocked out all instances of prudence long enough for her to unconsciously lean forward until she finally felt those lips on hers, leaving every nerve to vibrate with an electric passion that was almost relieving.

She should have known he wouldn't have stopped her. He wanted it just as badly as she did, and they'd spent so long disguising their feelings that it had become dangerous at this point.

Even so, nothing was going to stop her from tangling her lithe fingers through his disheveled hair, tugging hard at his scalp as she swung her legs around, leaving them parted on either side of his thighs as her skirt rose all the way up to accommodate this new position. She wouldn’t dare break this inexplicable rush of emotion she was feeling, refusing to separate her mouth from his as she straddled him.

On the other hand, the enforcer could hardly suppress himself from drawing her in closer. Feeling her dainty but fit waist against the toned muscle hiding beneath his shirt was absolute agony. Almost as if she’d read his mind, her hands traveled down from his dark mass of hair to his broad, lean shoulders, slowly grinding herself against his groin as she let her hands roam all over his chest. His breath hitched each time her panties grazed his lap, involuntarily nudging against the growing stiffness below the layers of clothes.

On occasion, one’s eyes would flash the others in restrained but unmistakable ardor, as if they knew the true intention of their actions but did nothing to stop it from occurring.

All instance of professionalism was gone now, and all that remained were two humans fervently trying to undress the other.

“Fuck-“ such a small, almost natural utterance of pleasure from him made her weak in her knees. Quietly, nervously even, she began to fumble with the buckle on his belt, feeling him tense beneath her as she brushed against his skin.

As if to reciprocate her gesture, his hands came up to work at the buttons on her blouse, feeling her chest rise and fall underneath his fingers. The thin cotton fell effortlessly around her smooth shoulders and he slid it down even more, only to give in when it was about halfway, rushing up to cup the heated flesh beneath her bra in his calloused palm.

They were starving for each other and there was no denying it.

It almost felt like it wasn't her body, and rather she was somewhere floating in the sphere as her mind perceived the feeling of him on her. But she knew none of it was an illusion, beginning to lift his shirt that clung lightly to the structured torso beneath it for proof.

In an instant, both of his palms closed around her waist as he sat up straight for a swift second, using her as leverage in order to reach behind him and pull the garment over his head.

Recalling the last time she’d seen him shirtless, the moment seemed especially erotic now in this setting. She silently pondered if he'd wanted to do this even back then. As soon as he sat back, she figured it didn't matter now either way.

With hands still on her thighs, she couldn’t stop herself from leaning forward to taste him. Soft, rosy lips placed airy kisses around his neck before letting her tongue flicker across his jawline. She could tell he had been sweating earlier by the vague tang of salt that was apparent on her lips as she licked them. It reminded her of the earth, and she decided she liked it on him.

She felt his fingers dig into her legs, squeezing as he sharply inhaled at the sensation of her gentle body rubbing up against him. At this, she felt herself smirk, sliding her hand up around his neck before moving to entangle in his hair once again as she pressed her lips to his more sloppily, forcefully.

Eventually, her fingertips made their way down to the top of his groin, stopping to skim the light impressions that his V-line left in his pelvis, much to his sexual gratification. Nothing but the sound of light giggles from her and occasional light gasps came from either of them, savoring the experience at hand.

Akane bit her lip in surprise when she felt a pair of large but gentle hands on her half-exposed bottom, lifting her from her current sitting position to lay her back instead. She didn't question what he intended to do to her, too foggy with arousal to ask questions. She felt his hand snake around under her back, fondling with the clasp on her bra until it finally gave in, allowing her plump ivory breasts accompanied by fleshy pink nipples to perk out uncovered before his eyes. She was beautiful, but some sudden epiphany compelled him to pause, his fingers curling back to rest on her stomach instead.

All she can manage is a pitiful whine, disputing instantly, to which he looked up at her with a solemn, almost hurt expression.

"Are you sure you want this?" he did his best to sound candid, to play innocent with that sexy, thick voice, but she could tell he was dying to be inside of her and she wondered for a moment if he were joking.

Slowly, she nodded, lips puckered faintly into a pout as if to tease him, and it reminded him in a flash of how badly he wanted to hear her moan. He implicitly decided she was too cute for her own good.

"I might ruin your life," he pressed on with a suggestive smile, allowing his fingertip to flick one of her buds rapidly, watching as she bit her lip desperately. Despite his obscure statement, she brought her arms up to wrap softly around his neck, gradually pulling him down towards her until his chest rested on top of hers, her lips intentionally close enough for him to feel each exhale of breath on his earlobe.

"Then ruin it, Shinya..."

The phrase was seductively threatening, far from harmless, and hearing her use his first name in such an immodest manner awakened a primitive desire inside of him to put all morals aside and pound her right there until she was screaming it over and over again.

Yet almost as if the universe caught wind of their plans to finally consummate all of their unrevealed need for one another, a ringing noise echoes throughout the quietude of their once amorous endeavors, "Nobuchika Ginoza" displaying on the call screen hologram from Akane's watch.

Before he can grab her, she rolls hurriedly off his chest, failing to give herself enough room in her frenzied daze to fully land on the carpet as her side bluntly clips the edge of the glass coffee table. She yelps sharply at the affliction, watch still ringing, as the man behind her struggled to hold back his amusement. "Good luck sounding sober-"

"Shhh-" she whips around to face him, placing her index finger to her lips as she scuttles further away, holding her half-done blouse together. Accepting the call, she answers in a rush, words slurring more than she would have expected them to. "Inspe-ctor Tsunemor-i here!"

From the other end, Ginoza sounds annoyed. "I know who this is. I expected you to be asleep, you sound wide awake."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm just- um, uh," pausing to clear her throat, his voice comes in again before she can think of what to say, suggesting that he doesn’t have to physically see her to read her.

"Have you been drinking? My god..." He sighs audibly before abandoning the subject. “Get yourself ready and be here as soon as you can. There's some interesting information I've discovered about one of our suspects. Oh, and make sure you let Kogami know as well. He isn't answering my calls." Without another moment of delay, the other end of the line goes silent.

Sighing heavily, she allows her gaze to travel back over to where the chiseled body of the enforcer lay. He's shirtless for her; belt and pants undone for her. A simper expression is evident in his gorgeous face as he speaks. "Are you gonna keep me waiting or what?"

As much as she wants to reopen that pit of fire burning in her chest, she wills herself not to give in to his alluring proposition. 

"We have...a job- to do..." Suddenly she felt a wretch in her stomach, trailing off in her choppy response as she focused on keeping her composure. She tried to speak again, but her voice caught in her throat as her mouth began to salivate intensely. Her eyes swept the proximity for somewhere to expel the last five hours of their night, briskly trotting over to a cracked door some feet away in which she hoped led to the bathroom.

At her expense, she'd made it just in time, purging her body of the fermented substance over and over until she felt like there was nothing left. With a breathy, exhausted groan, she blindly flushed the water clean as she sat back, letting her head tip against the wall as she sat in the bathroom for what felt like hours.

"Getting drunk twice, I see," Kogami's shirtless frame is suddenly in the doorway the next time she cares to look around, extending a towel towards her. She stares at him blankly for a moment before she is no longer able to keep her face from cracking into an amicable smile. A quiet, “that’s disgusting,” slides past her lips as she reaches up from her location on the floor to accept his offering.

When he does not turn and leave, they are both trapped staring blankly at each other from the short distance between them, most likely panning over the other’s confirmed desire. Knowing they’d have to go back to being incognito after the circumstances that occurred earlier was pure torment for both of them, nothing else. After they’d gotten so close, there was no “pretending it didn’t happen.” Although he wasn’t saying it, she knew she’d most likely end up underneath him again somehow. At least here, nobody knew anything, and she could take advantage of that in what early morning they had left.

Wordlessly, her knees bent as she stood up, keeping her eyes on his as she walked the few paces over to him. Reluctantly, both of her arms raised ever so slightly to grab his hand as he allowed her to lead him back over to the couch, abandoning their duties for just a while longer.

“So you want me after all, huh?”

The enforcer’s remark is guile but still casual as he watches the way she lets her fingers skim across his shoulders in contemplation, silently. With pants still undone, he lets her push him back, she assumes, until he’s sitting with his legs parted vaguely. Simultaneously she uses that moment to straddle his lap again with her body towards him, kissing him aggressively for a long while before he can say anything else. In pulling away, she cups his face sweetly, gazing into slate-gray, ensuring that he heeds every bit of her response to his earlier innuendo. 

“This stays between us or I will personally make sure that my fist ends up in your throat.” 

She pecks him delicately after speaking, the gesture soft and seemingly unfitting despite her warning, but he knows exactly what she's doing and it makes him want her even harder. 

Only for a quick moment do his eyes narrow at her bellicose demeanor, smirking to demonstrate his full comprehension before he leans into her ear:

“If you don’t get attached first.”

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics in beginning are from Feeling This by blink-182 :^) writing this made me think of that song a lot


End file.
